


In the Dungeons

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Hogwarts fantasies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Roleplay, Smut, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts





	In the Dungeons

Harry doesn’t bother to keep his footsteps quiet instead he listens for the ones in front of him as they echo in the dimly lit corridors of the dungeon, searching for which direction they are coming from. Rounding a corner he sees the trailing end of a cloak disappear around a corner and speeds up his steps as adrenalin courses through his body. It’s like quidditch, catching a glimpse of gold and diving after it, only this time he hopes to catch something much more valuable than the snitch. In triumph he spins around the corridor and is met with the sight of a black cloak hanging from one of the torch brackets. More cautious now he moves towards it, reaching out and running his fingers over the rich fabric that feels as smooth as silk, the material still warm from being recently worn. Carefully he takes down the cloak being sure that it doesn’t tear and after shrinking it with his wand he shoves in deep into his pocket before he heads forward slowly.

It is only because he is moving slowly that when he peeks around the corner he has time to pull back and avoid the water bomb Peeves had thrown at him. Hitting the floor rather than his head that had been there a moment before, Harry draws his wand and curses under his breath.

“Potty wee Potter, why are you sneaking around the dungeons I wonder? Could you be looking for a little snake, naughty Potty following people around?” Peeves says before chuckling and a few more water bombs are lobbed at Harry as he dashes from his hiding spot wand aimed at the pesky poltergeist. Ducking and weaving to avoid getting drenched Harry quickly tries to think of a spell that will work and comes up blank for a minute. The next bomb lands at his feet soaking his shoe and sock and now he is pissed off as Peeves continues to cackle flying high above him, throwing himself to the side he manages to stay dry while ignoring the song Peeves is now singing at the top of his lungs.

“Potty wants a snake but he can’t catch a break, Potty wants a little fun but he’s going to get none.” Peeves’ voice rings out and Harry has lost the last of his patience for the annoying sprite a spell coming to mind and he takes aim. His wand steady he fires the hex right at Peeves’ face and he delights in watching Peeves freeze from his Immobulus spell, hitting the floor hard as the remaining water bombs splash around him. Harry smirks at Peeves glad that some hexes work on poltergeist, however it won’t hold for more than an hour or two and Harry still has a task to do.

Harry keeps his wand in his hand as he continues the way he has been heading and wondering what else Malfoy has up his sleeve to stop him, Peeves had been a shock and Harry wonders just what the Slytherin had told him in order to make him aid him. The footsteps he has been following have gone quiet and Harry frowns as he debates which direction to take as he meets a fork in the corridor. Left will take him towards the Potion classroom eventually and right will take him further into the winding passage ways and towards the Potion Master’s private rooms. Malfoy is enjoying his little game so he wouldn’t head towards the classrooms where there would be lots of people, with that logic Harry turns right and continues. He is rewarded by finding a white shirt hanging from another touch bracket at the end of the corridor, taking it down he shrinks it and adds it to the cloak already in his pocket. Smiling again Harry creeps forward heading deeper into the maze of damp tunnels, a few more steps and he suddenly stops. Looking down he realises that his foot has sunk into the stone, is in fact still sinking into it and panicking Harry yanks his foot up only to find it stuck.

“Shit, seriously Malfoy?” Harry grumbles aloud as he racks his brain for the counter-curse. Orbis wasn’t a commonly used jink and he’d only heard it mentioned once. He has sunk down to his shin by the time he remembers that Hermione had been the one to mention it and the spell needed to escape. With precise wand movements Harry removes the jink and pulls his foot free, not trusting even the floor anymore Harry starts casting detection spells in front of him as he walks forward. He really should have been doing that from the start but he hadn’t expected Malfoy to be so devious when it came to staying out of his clutches, snorting Harry couldn’t help but see the stupidity in underestimating Malfoy. After disarming several more of the floor traps Harry is convinced that Malfoy really doesn’t intend to make this easy for him and his temper is only manageable because he can’t help but be impressed at Malfoy’s cunning. In the next corridor he finds a pair of smart black trousers hanging from a bracket and forgets to breathe for a second at the implications of his discovery. Malfoy was around here somewhere and likely wearing very little since most of his clothes were now shrunk and tucked away in Harry’s pocket. His cock hardens at the image that forms in his mind of pale skin, chilly from the drafty dungeon air, hearing Malfoy’s gasp as Harry pushes him up against the cold stone walls and claims his mouth, leaving marks on his neck that will need to be hidden from view. Shaking his head to clear the fantasy, Harry focuses on finding Malfoy so that he can make it a reality, unfortunate his raging hormones mean that he stopped being careful and he is suddenly face down on the floor after triggering a delayed trip jink.

“Fuck.” He shouts as he climbs back up, angry and horny Harry is getting sick of Malfoy’s game and throws out a strong enough finite incantatem to disable any trip jinks set up in the rest of the corridor and with his eyes glancing all around him he strides forward. Malfoy is in so much trouble when Harry finds him and he will be begging Harry for forgiveness by the time he finishes punishing him. Checking his surroundings carefully Harry keeps going, his magic flaring around him as his anger grows, not even the discovery of a pair of black boxers hanging from the next torch bracket can dispel it completely, only lessen it. So that when he came to a magic barrier around one of the doorways he rips it open with a Patis Temporus charm and steps through without an issue. Directly in front of him stands a door, a Slytherin tie hanging from the doorknob and Harry is certain that Malfoy is behind it

. A simple unlocking charm and Harry walks into the room and is confronted with the sight of Malfoy leaning against a desk, naked and panting as he strokes his cock. Malfoy’s eyes are half closed in pleasure and he smirks when he sees Harry enter, Harry blames the delicious sight for not realising Malfoy is holding his wand in his other hand. Before Harry could react his wand is yanked from his hand and before it has hit the floor shackles have appeared on his wrists anchoring him to the floor, he tugs on them but they only rattle refusing to budge. Malfoy puts his wand down on the desk and begins stroking his cock again letting out a low moan, his skin is flushed and his eyes shone in the torchlight, glazed with desire and Harry’s cock is rock hard seeing him.

“I was worried I’d finish before you got here Potter,” Malfoy says, his voice husky and he closes his eyes briefly, slowing his strokes.

“Don’t you fucking dare come before my cock is shoved up your arse Malfoy?” Harry snarls pulling on the chains again as he tries to reach towards Malfoy, anger and desire making his blood boil.

“Sorry Potter but I might have to, besides…” Malfoy says as he turns around bending over the desk and reaching back to spreading his cheeks, “…I already have something shoved up my arse.” He finishes with a smirk over his shoulder. Harry’s eyes are glued to the base of a plug that is now being displayed to him and he roars as he throws himself towards Malfoy, letting out a growl when he is stopped from moving by the damn chains.

“Malfoy let me go.” Harry says in a voice like ice, he needs to get to Malfoy, has to pull the plug free and bury his cock inside the warm and already slick hole. Malfoy just laughs and Harry sees him reaching back to run a finger around the plugs base, groaning as he teases himself and Harry.

“If you want me Potter come and get me or is that too difficult for you compared to my other challenges?” Malfoy asks, his tone mocking and only increasing Harry’s rage, as he fights against his bonds. His magic building up inside him until it leaks out; sparking along his skin and he draws it down into his hands. Pointing them at where the chains are attached to the floor he screams Reducto and the stone shatters from the blast, as dust and small chunks of stone fill the air. Malfoy has enough time to gasp at the explosion before Harry has hold of him, forcing him down over the desk with one hand, the other going to the base of the plug, twisting it.

“My turn to play Malfoy and after all the shit you put me through I hope you’re prepared.” Harry says darkly before pulling the plug free and throwing it across the room uncaring where it ends up. A wave of his hand and his clothes vanish, appearing on the floor to his left and he lined his leaking cock up with Malfoy’s hole. Thrusting forward he has only enough control to slow down when Malfoy gasps loudly and his hole tightens around him. Taking a deep breath Harry pushes the rest of the way in slowly and stops to allow Malfoy a chance to catch his breath and relax around him but it is hard to stay still when his cock is aching. Malfoy pants under him, a hiss of pleasure and pain escaping at Harry’s forceful intrusion and if he didn’t know that Malfoy likes it rough he would have stopped at the sound. Instead he pulls back and thrusts forward again, rejoicing in the whimper that he hears making him smile.

“You dirty boy Malfoy, you’re enjoying this aren’t you? You love getting me worked up just because it means that I’ll fuck you harder.” Harry says as he pounds into Malfoy again making him buck and cry out in ecstasy. “You love it when I hold you just a little too tight so that you’ll have bruises on your pretty pale skin for days afterwards; love it when I leave makes all over you.” Harry says as he starts fucking Malfoy, his thrusts deep and slow so that Malfoy can feel every inch of his cock as it is pushed inside him, hitting the bundle of nerves that makes him moan. Harry grips Malfoy’s hips, his fingertips digging into the thin layer of skin over his hip bones and bit down on the back of Malfoy’s neck, teeth scraping along the top of his spine. Malfoy’s hands scramble on the table top, blunt nails trying to find purchase in the scratched wood as he cries out, pleading for Harry to fuck him faster.

“Faster? Don’t worry Malfoy the first time is going to be slow but the next one will be fast…for you anyway.” Harry says chuckling as Malfoy whimpers and presses back against him, Malfoy moves his hand trying to slip it beneath the table only for it to be halted by Harry. Releasing Malfoy’s hips he places his hands over Malfoy’s lacing their fingers together as he continues to fuck him with a steady pace that he knows is too slow to let Malfoy come.

“No hands Malfoy, you’ll come from nothing but my cock or you won’t come at all.” Harry growls and after a few more thrusts he stops completely leaving just the tip resting on Malfoy’s rim. “Fuck yourself Malfoy, push yourself back on my cock, ride me until you come and you better make it quick before I decide I’m still pissed off about your little game.” Harry threatens; Malfoy doesn’t need to be told twice, pressing himself back onto Harry’s cock. Malfoy gasps and pants as he rapidly rocks back and forth on Harry’s cock, noises of frustration beginning to slip from him as he realises he can’t fuck himself hard or fast enough to come in this position.

“Please Harry, please fuck me, it hurts…I need to come.” Malfoy pleads and Harry can hear the desperation in his tone, his voice small and tired from his efforts.

“How long were you teasing yourself before I got here Malfoy, how long were you wearing that plug and stroking your cock?” Harry asks not yet ready to give into Malfoy’s begging, he’s only just started and will get much needier if Harry waits.

“The plug I had in for an hour and I only had five minutes to get myself hard before you got here, I thought you would take longer.” Malfoy confesses as his movement slows, too worn out to keep up his quick pace anymore.

“A whole hour, you really are a filthy whore Malfoy. I bet if I turned you around and shoved my cock down your throat you’d moan in delight and suck me dry in a second with your hot little mouth.” Harry says letting go of one of Malfoy’s hands to grab a fistful of hair and wrench his head back turning it a little so that Malfoy can see him from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, yes I would, please Harry fuck me and I’ll suck you like a good boy, swallow every drop…please…” Malfoy says his words trailing off into a sob of frustration, Harry finally took pity on him and gripping his hips again he slams forward. Harry sets up a punishing pace, pushing into Malfoy so hard and fast that the heavy wooden desk scraps across the floor with a creak. Malfoy screams and within moments he is coming, shaking in Harry’s arms as rope after rope shots from his cock and he collapses onto the desk boneless. Harry has been on the edge for ages and feeling Malfoy squeeze his cock as he comes triggers his own orgasm and he moans into the back of Malfoy’s neck as he fills his arse with come. They stay in that position until Malfoy groans and wiggles under Harry’s weight, pulling out Harry grimaces at Malfoy’s hiss of discomfort.

“Alright there love?” he asks running his hand softy down Draco’s sweaty back as he pushes off the table onto his feet.

“A little sore, but nothing a soak in the tub and a backrub won’t fix,” Malfoy says still a little out of breath, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Harry chuckles and shakes his head at his husbands cheek and pulls him in for a kiss that is supposed to be quick but ends up lasting as they both take their time exploring the others mouth, Harry moaning at the taste of the man he loves and can never get enough of.

“Alright I’ll give you a backrub if you tell me how you convinced Peeves to help you, that bloody pest won’t listen to anyone.” Harry says after breaking the kiss and running a hand through Draco’s soft blonde hair.

“That was easy I told him if he didn’t I’d have Myrtle follow him around crying. He unsurprisingly agreed right away.” Draco says with a smirk, winking at Harry and they both dissolve into childish laughter as they begin cleaning up the Potion Master’s private room and technically Draco’s bedroom. However he hasn’t used the room since they got married two years ago as he preferred to stay in Harry’s room and understandably no-one had tried to stop him.


End file.
